thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas Wright
Atlas Wright is a male tribute from District 3. He is part of the Wright tribute family, a family created by ClovelyMarvelous as part of a collaboration with The Targaryen of District 4. Extra Information Family: *Siltori Lincoln (ancestor) *Aluyre Lincoln (ancestor) *Chrys Wright (father) *Aruca Wright (nee Lincoln) (mother) *Julya Wright (grandmother) *Lukas Wright (grandfather) *Wyatt Wright (brother) *Ryder Wright (brother) *Eros Wright (brother) *Jacques Devereux (nephew) *Isabella Devereux (niece) *Luzio Wright (uncle) *Marilyn Wright (aunt) *Porscha Lincoln (aunt) *Amorea Wright (cousin) *Jadyn Wright (cousin) *Ariel Lincoln (cousin) *Prima Wright (second cousin) *Keaton Wright (second cousin) Home: '''District 3, District 6 (formerly) '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Student, factory worker '''Usual affiliation: '''The Wright family '''Usual alliance: '''With other Wright family members or loner '''Love Interest(s): '''None '''Appearance: Atlas' hair is a chocolate brown and his rounded face usually has the dull expression of boredom but sometimes he manages to flash a lovely smile which he hates to show off. His hazel eyes compliment his fair tan complexion. He happens to have a great sense of style and tries his best to have a good impression on others so he won't come off as uneducated, though that is the least of his worries as his kind manners usually make them adore him or at least not dislike him. His body is thin and instead of being built with muscle, he is very frail and bony. Often, his brother teases him and says that if he threw him, he'd probably "fly like a bird". Atlas is a good looking young man with the potential of catching the eye of the Capitol audience. Backstory Overview Atlas is the youngest child born to Chrys and Aruca Wright (nee Lincoln), the third generation owners of the Wright transportation business. He has three older brothers, Wyatt and Ryder (the eldest and twin pair) and Eros who is technically the middle child. The business is one of the oldest in District 6 and has granted the Wrights to be one of the few powerful and wealthy families in the entire District. However, after a continuous quarrel with the Rayles, (a family that owns a business that competes against the Wrights) part of the family moved to District 3 to get away from the violence that was occurring throughout both of the families. The feud between the Wrights and Rayles goes way back. The story is told differently by both families, but to the Wrights, the story goes like this: Long ago, there were two families, the Wrights and the Rayles. Both of these families started from the bottom and gradually made it to the top. The two families used to be allies and would help each other whenever help was needed, but once a Rayle sabotaged the economy of the Wright business, they never spoke again. The Wrights wanted to just disregard what had happened and leave it be. There were others, though, who weren't apart of the Wright family and were one of their followers. They ransacked the Rayle mansion and quickly fled. A Rayle gave a guess as to who could have done it, and obviously named a Wright. Now the fighting was serious, even to the point that blood was shed. The fighting that occurs between the families is known by many and has yet to end. There is one flaw in the way the story is told, though. There wasn't loyal customers to the Wrights that committed the crime of destruction to the Rayle mansion. It actually was a Wright, but in order to keep their guiltless facade, the Wrights made up nearly half of their version and even taught it to their children leaving the traces of their lies left in the dust. Atlas' POV TBA Personality Atlas is a peculiar young man who acts quite mature for his age. Although he seems insouciant to all that is around him, including the fights between the Wrights and Rayles, he has been just as adulterated as the others in his family. He wishes secretly that his family will quit being engrossed in this childish war and just make up already. However, as Atlas ages, he begins to question whether or not the Rayles are as bad as his family has conveyed them to be. They have ruined this family and maybe all they need is a taste of their own medicine. Overall, Atlas is a decent boy who minds his own business. He usually contains his own feelings, but maybe all it will take is a bit of fuel for all his fire to come out. Games Information Weapon(s): '''Since Atlas never planned on volunteering for the Games or even being apart of them at all, he doesn't have much experience with any weapons. The only "weapon" he as actually used are knives to cut wires and such which makes him feel like he could probably handle daggers and other similar, small bladed weapons. '''Strengths: '''Due to never really training for the Games, he doesn't have as much strengths as other tributes such as the Careers. His greatest strength would be his intelligence which he is often not acknowledged for. His experience with machinery and wires has led his creative mind to learn to build a multitude of things. He also has a few fighting skills which may be a bit rusty because he doesn't use them much at all. Atlas also has very keen senses which have helped him in many situations whether they be good or bad. '''Weaknesses: Although Atlas isn't bad at a lot of things, he isn't that great at them either. He isn't the most bulkiest guy ever and could pass off as "scrawny." He's also not the best at climbing due to his lack of upper body strength. Something else that would affect him throughout the Games is his insomnia. Although it is not chronic, it only lets him sleep about four hours a day. He developed insomnia gradually in his childhood because of all the stress that he viewed and experienced with all the chaos happening with the Wrights and Rayles. Since then he has had nightmares which haunt his sleep, but he has learned to deal with them most of the time. Fear(s): Atlas fears that he will never be able to have his family sit still and forget about the Rayles. This also makes him believe that because he feels that peace is possible, his family would freak if he suggested the idea. Another fear that messes with Atlas' head are his taunting nightmares which never seem to stop. '''Alliance(s): '''Atlas would usually only ally with someone if they seem very trustworthy and have something to offer him to survive in the Games. '''Reaping: '''He was reaped with very low odds as he had his name entered into the Reaping bowls only twice. '''Reaping Strategy/Outfit: '''In the Reaping, Atlas wouldn't be as focused on what is happening on the stage at all. The only thing he is thinking about is how bad he will feel for more kids to enter the Games and die, sometimes trying or sometimes giving up at the start. But once Atlas hears his name, he goes in complete shock. The chances of him going in weren't that great. He only had two entries. How could he have possibly have been chosen out of all of these kids in the District? The odds struck him... well, odd. After a few seconds of him thinking "what in the world is going on?", Atlas would straighten himself out and be as collected as possible. He didn't want to be seen as weak, although the truth is, he sort of is. Being a younger tribute in the Games is basically a death sentence, but Atlas decides to try to get out of the arena no matter what it takes. Even if he has to return to this quarrel between two families. Atlas stands on the stage with a cream colored sweatshirt and black-and-white plaid scarf that has been passed down throughout the Wright family for generations. His black shoes would gleam just below his cuffed, slim dark jeans. He stood there with no worry marking his face whatsoever. However, deep inside he had all these painful feelings and questions. Would he actually have a chance at being victorious? '''Interview Strategy/Outfit: '''The Interview is an important part of the Hunger Games. It might as well decide if you survive or perish in the Games. Making a good impression is essential in order to get sponsors. Victors almost always become favorites in the Interviews. Atlas, however, doesn't really know how to feel. Throughout the Interview, even his face would read "I don't care and I don't want to answer any questions." In and out. That's how he plans to go through with this. With this plan, he may seem more mature than even the oldest of tributes. Being a young tribute with an attitude of someone older than their self is usually good. It means that if someone did want to sponsor Atlas, they would think that their money wouldn't go to waste since he doesn't seem as fearful as the others. Once the Interview is over, he would get up and leave without even facing the crowd once. He walks out in his powder blue suit with silver, sequin trims. Multicolored, flashing lights decorate his buttons, belt, and even wrap around his head like a halo, illuminating his features. All that is on his mind was if his facade was good enough to get him even a box of matches. '''Bloodbath/Games Strategy: '''At the Bloodbath, Atlas knows that many people would try to kill him if they got in the way. However, due to being exposed to violence nearly his whole life, and although he doesn't condone it, he believes that it would be quite easy to kill the others. He already knows a few techniques, but nothing major, plus he plans on not doing anything to hurt someone unless they try to put his life at danger first. Before it gets to that point, Atlas would grab the essentials even if it is just a small piece of plastic. To Atlas, anything will be helpful throughout these Games. Hopefully he would already have a weapon in the pack or while he went to get supplies , but if he doesn't he'd go get one. Daggers are his second priority as they will help in both setting traps and injuring someone if they attack. If he makes it past the Bloodbath, he'd spend the rest of his days in hiding or with a very trustworthy tribute. He'd find safe water and food sources and do his best to make a shelter that will be easy to travel from. If eventually a feast occurs, he'd try to come up with a smart plan to grab what is available, but only if it seems like a smart move to make at that point in the Games. Trivia *An Atlas is a book of maps or charts. *His name also comes from the Greek Titan who had to carry the heavens upon his shoulders. This reflects on Atlas because he is affected by the burden of the feud between the Wrights and Rayles. *His surname comes from the Wright brothers. See Also Category:District 3 Category:Males Category:ClovelyMarvelous's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Category:13 year olds Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:ClovelyMarvelous